Hong Chang/Arcade
Brutal Fists Intro Cutscene (We are shown a beautiful landscape of Zhengzhou, China.) -''Hong (v/o):'' "My name is Hong Chang. I was born in this city that you are looking at right here. Of course, when I was very young, my family was short lived." (Cut to a flashback 8 year old Hong Chang, with tears running down his face, as he witnesses his mother and father being murdered in cold blood by a sinister looking man in a cloak with a creepy grin.) -''Hong (v/o):'' "When I was little, I saw my mother and father killed in cold blood. A madman who committed such a murder claimed he did this as an offering for what seems to be a demon." (The next day after that tragic night, the young Hong Chang was discovered by a passing monk who saw that he was alone without a family so he raises him and brings him over to the Shaolin monastery.) -''Hong (v/o):'' "Luckily, someone was generous enough to see what I've just gone through. So he raised me and took me to a place with people I found family in." (Scene cuts to a montage of 12 year old Hong training in Shaolin kung fu.) -''Hong (v/o):'' "As I was growing up in the Shaolin monastery, I was taught the art of kung fu. Throughout the years, my skills have improved. My kung fu is to protect those around me as well as myself against anyone who would dare do harm." (Scene cuts to today, where Hong Chang is now 27 years old. At the Shaolin monastery, at a meeting, one of the monks has news about something paranormal.) -''Monk #1:'' "I've returned with news of what I've seen!" -''Monk #2:'' "What is it?" -''Monk #1:'' "I have seen, just outside, somthing unholy going on. Apparently the work of an evil force." -''Hong:'' "This must be serious." -''Monk #1:'' "That's not all, I encountered someone who was responsible for it all. I've seen him, and he might be the man who killed your family. He says his name is Edmund Gareth." -''Hong:'' "Edmund... Gareth? That's the name of the murderer of my parents?" -''Monk #3:'' "Hong Chang, will you help us in this time of need? You must save the world and all of humanity from the perpetrator behind this phenomenon. With Lord Buddha as your spirit guide, will you accept this task?" -''Hong:'' "I will do away with the forces of the one responsible for my family's death. With Buddha by my side, I will investigate." (Suddenly, a brown, hulking gargoyle-looking homunculus bursts into the Shaolin monastery, terrorizing everybody. Hong Chang goes to confront the monster. After beating up the homunculus, the homunculus tells Hong Chang about the Brutal Fists tournament.) -''Homunculus:'' "You really want to fight Edmund Gareth? He's holding a fighting tournament called Brutal Fists. If you are lucky, you might win the tournament and kill Edmund as well as the demon god that he worships." -''Hong:'' "Then so be it." (Hong Chang destroys the monster and leaves the temple. Outside, he is walking where the tournament is suppose to be located at.) -''Hong (v/o):'' "Not only will I save the world from Edmund's evil, but also avenge the death of my parents in their honor by ridding off Edmund and possibly the malevolent deity he worships." Finals Cutscene (Scene takes place in the Brutal Fists arena, with Hong Chang walking into the scene.) -''Referee:'' "Ladies and gentlemen! The finals is about to begin! Hailing from the Shaolin monastery in Dengfeng, Zhengzhou, is Hong Chang! Will he now make it out alive against the Plasma Juggernaut, a monster composed of plasmic energy and gold?" (The Plasma Juggernaut stomps onto the arena and roars at Hong Chang.) -''Hong:'' "I've fought a monster like you earlier." -''Referee:'' "Let the battle begin!" Final Boss Cutscene (Hong Chang defeats the Plasma Juggernaut and then a blackout happens. The lights go off and Hong is teleported to a chaotic arena that looks to be made of gold with floating platforms and pillars everywhere. Edmund Gareth, a.k.a. the "Mad Alchemist" greets him.) -''Mad Alchemist:'' "Hello, Hong Chang." -''Hong:'' "Are you the one responsible for my parents' murder?!?" (Cut to a flashback of Edmund, in a hooded cloak, gutting Hong Chang's mom and dad in front of little Hong. Edmund shows a psychotic smile. Then the scene cuts back to Hong and Edmund in today.) -''Mad Alchemist:'' "...Why yes, I do remember that faithful night. I did it all in the name of Ogoleithus." -''Hong:'' "Ogoleithus?" -''Mad Alchemist:'' "Ogoleithus is a demon god that I serve. He represents chaos and despair, and as a god of all that is evil, he demands blood from innocence to be shed. So I did him a favor and spilled your parents blood. Lots of people will die when he's around and I want to make sure it works." -''Hong:'' "So if you are a pawn of Ogoleithus, then that means..." (Edmund rips out his business suit and begins to cover himself in purple flames.) -''Mad Alchemist:'' "That means I'm helping him! Now taste the wrath of the Mad Alchemist himself!" Bonus Boss Cutscene (The panting and worn-out Edmund heavily breathes as he tries to resist defeat.) -''Edmund:'' "You won't stop my god's rule! You won't avenge your deceased family now!" -''Hong:'' "You are wrong! I am guided by Lord Buddha to help me end you and your god's evil once and for all! Also in doing so would I avenge the death of my parents for you have murdered them like you admitted you have done!" -''Edmund:'' "Well it's time to kiss Buddhism goodbye because Ogoleithus will..." -''???:'' "Ah shut up, you lying piece of shit." (All of a sudden, an all-black humanoid demon with tentacles on his back named Ogoleithus shows up behind Edmund and stabs him in the back with his right hand, which is seen holding onto his heart before crushing it.) -''Ogoleithus:'' "You don't really think I should be god of this world. You're just lying to Hong about everything!" (Ogoleithus pulls his hand out of Edmund, who tumbles down dead.) -''Hong:'' "Back off, demon!" -''Ogoleithus:'' "I have a name too, you know. It's Ogoleithus. Don't believe a single word from Edmund Gareth about helping me rule this world. He's the one who wants to be a god so he didn't care about my staying power." (Ogoleithus stomps on the dead Edmund's head) -''Ogoleithus:'' "No more reason to worry about Edmund. Your parent's killer is now dead." -''Hong:'' "But you killed him!" -''Ogoleithus:'' "Except unlike you, I killed him for being a backstabbing dumbass! You just wanted to finish him off because of what happened years ago. You think you have won this tournament? Well think again!" -''Hong:'' *twirls staff* "Well then with you gone, the world will be safe once more!" Ending Cutscene If you did not fight Ogoleithus (Scene takes place at the Shaolin monastery. Inside, Hong Chang practices with his staff. A fellow monk walks in.) -''Monk:'' "You finally did it, Hong Chang. You've saved us all from the coming terror that was about to rise." (Hong stops for a minute and looks at the monk.) -''Hong:'' "Yeah, but despite that I've gotten rid of Edmund Gareth for good, something about that god he swore allegiance to named Ogoleithus. What if Edmund's defeat wasn't enough?" -''Monk:'' "Now that you have mentioned it, there is still more to do. Glad to see you are still training." -''Hong:'' "But hey, at least I avenged the death of my parents in their honor, though the main reason behind me fighting in that tournament was to face a mastermind behind the chaotic nightmare that was about to come to life, that mastermind being Edmund Gareth. His god, on the other hand, must still be destroyed." -''Monk:'' "Right, now you can continue on with your training so that you can defeat this Ogoleithus in the future." (The monk leaves and Hong continues his staff training. Meanwhile the scene shifts to being a dark magic mirror in a black background. Ogoleithus's eyes all over his body open up as he looks at what's going on with Hong Chang while one of his tentacles is wrapped around a naked Edmund Gareth's neck in a chokehold.) -''Ogoleithus:'' "Hehehehehe. Hong Chang, you fought well against Edmund Gareth, but you must've been misinformed from him about his world conquest. He lied about helping me and instead, he wanted to be a god of this world. Good thing you're trianing, because there's alot more to do against me." (Ogoleithus throws Edmund onto the floor. Edmund coughs.) -''Ogoleithus:'' "EDMUND! Go grab me a bowl of nachos right now!" -''Edmund:'' "I blame Hong Chang for this shit." -''Ogoleithus:'' "GET MOVING OR ELSE YOU'LL LOSE YOUR LIMBS PRIVILEGES!!! It's bad enough that you took a knife to my back and killed me! Now get your ass to it!" (Edmund Gareth leaves the scene, mumbling to himself in frustration. The camera zooms close to Ogoleithus's face befor cutting to the Brutal Fists logo. Scene then cuts to the credits with a montage of characters from the game's roster showing off their signature moves as well as Sevendust's "Crucified" playing in the background.) If you fought Ogoleithus (Scene takes place at the Shaolin monastery. The Shaolin monks celebrate Hong Chang's victory over the Brutal Fists tournament.) -''Monk:'' "The world is finally saved! Thank you, Hong Chang, for saving humanity from such a great evil. Both the culprit and his demon god are no more." (A big ball of light pops up above the temple. Voices of what appear to be Hong Chang's parents call his name.) -''Mother:'' "Thank you for honoring us, my son." -''Hong:'' "Mom?" -''Father:'' "The man who murdered us has fallen and so has the god he served, Ogoleithus. So not only have you honored us but you also saved humanity from doom." -''Hong:'' "Dad?" -''Mother:'' "We are glad that the Shaolin monks have trained you well. Stay strong, Hong Chang." -''Father:'' "You've finally completed your revenge." -''Hong:'' "I will do, mom and dad." (The light disappears from sight. Scene cuts to outside of the monastery. Hong Chang trains non-stop with his staff.) -''Hong (v/o):'' "Ogoleithus is dead and Edmund Gareth has been vanguished. The world is now safe for now. But until something horrible strikes it, I will rise up against that evil, all thanks to Lord Buddha's will. My parents are resting easy above the heavens and if I die, I will soon join them." Category:Character Subpages